Percy Jackson - Broken Reality
by Chaos3127
Summary: He is no regular boy. This isn't the normal Percy Jackson that you know and love. He is different. He is changed. His story is rewritten, reality is broken, reality is shattered, and yet, despite all of this, they know nothing. They only know what they have ever known. This isn't just the story of Percy Jackson. This is the story of the Saiyan, Kakarot. You know nothing at all..


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Credits go to Rick Riordan own that. I also do not own Dragon Ball Z, Super, or any of the other dragon ball things.**

**Chapter 1**

**Weird Day**

I groaned. Once again another stupid piece of Nancy's sandwich hit the back of Grover's head, and I growled. My tail whipped around furiously as my hands clenched, and I had to prevent myself from going back to her and knocking her lights out. She was an aggravating, rotten bully that I would've already sent to the hospital if I wasn't on probation. I may or may not have sent another bully rolling down the stairs, so even though that bully realllllyyyyy deserved it, I got detention for a week along with probation. My tail whipped angrily against the back of my seat. I saw a girl across from us staring at my tail, and when I noticed her she immediately looked away, snickering. I growled. These other people didn't have a tail for some reason, but I did. I've been called lots of things, but the main one was "furry." I wanted to punch something just thinking about it.

That was the bullies favorite word for me. "Furry." It's a word to describe somebody that dresses up as an animal, but here's the thing these idiots can't wrap around their pea sized brains: Furry's can't control their tails, but I can. My friend Grover was the only one, apart from my mom and some other friends far from here, that aren't bothered at all by it, as if it's normal. It's pretty weird to other kids, though. It was funny, actually. They didn't know about my powers. I chuckled out loud on accident, and my best friend, Grover, looked at me as he removed chunks of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of his hair. My fists clenched even tighter as I watched him remove the pieces. "You alright there man?" Grover asked as he closely looked up towards the front at the teachers, then chucked a piece back that hit Nancy square in the face.

I roared in laughter as I covered my mouth and slouched down not to be seen laughing as Nancy screamed. It took all my willpower not to make a window shatter with my laughter again. The bus stopped, and we finally got off. Mrs. Dodd's, our annoying and devilish math teacher, was asking and comforting Nancy, asking her what happened. Nancy just sat and cried, so I rolled my eyes. I stretched and looked around. Great. This museum looked _extremely_ boring, so unless it had interesting fighting stuff, I did _not_ want to be here. I felt like flying up into the air and looking around for some crime to fight or something worthwhile to do. Grover was eyeing me suspiciously, and I groaned. He knew about me and my powers, and he knew me too well, and my love for fighting. Last time he turned his back, I blew up a classroom (Long story, nobody was hurt.)

Nancy pointed at me, and I groaned. Great. Another month erasing Mrs. Devil's stupid math books. Why does she reuse those stupid things anyway? It's not like she cares about the environment. She's so evil she would burn down every single plant in existence, and just laugh about it. It was actually kind of sickening. Thankfully, the field trip was led by Mr. Brunner, the only teacher whom's class I actually cared about. We began walking, and we went through the museum. To say I was bored would have been an understatement. As cool as it could've been if I didn't fight often, this stuff was plain out boring, just classic greek crap. Oh well. Generally, Mr. Brunner had a great display, but I guess the museum didn't even meet what he could do.

We were at some grave thing, a memorial for some greek girl who died or whatever, when Nancy kept making jokes about it being naked. Naturally, I got annoyed and told her to shut her elephant sized mouth, but of course, I accidentally said it a bit too loud, and Mr. Brunner called on me. "Mr. Jackson, would you happen to know how Zeus came to be the king of the gods?" He asked, and I thought for a second before shrugging. "I don't know, when's lunch?" I asked in response, and the whole class roared with laughter. Mr. Brunner sighed, and we moved on. I could tell he wanted to get with me in private, so I did my best to avoid him, even though Grover seemed to be pushing me towards him, as if he wanted me to talk to him. Pretty weird.

We had our lunch break outside, and it was a bit stormy. Storm clouds could be seen rolling in, and I once again rolled my eyes. What a fun day. Rainy day at the boring museum of random crap nobody cares about, what's next, visit to the unicorn zoo? I was sitting next to grover, when Nancy walked up, smirking, and dropped her entire, disgusting lunch in Grover's lap. My hands clenched so tight, and anger roared inside me, I couldn't control what I did next. Standing up as I pulled my fist back, I uppercutted Nancy straight in the stomach, yelling in anger as I did so.

The result?

She went flying upwards, right into the top of the wall.

Oops.

Mrs. Dodds immediately ran to her as she fell and hit the ground, knocked out cold. Ah crap, I was really done for this time. It was tempting just to get up and fly away, but I knew better. Not only was this probably going to get me kicked out, it was a guaranteed result if I ran. Mr. Brunner was wide eyed as Mrs. Dodds walked over to me and snarled, grabbing my sleeve. I wanted to do the same thing to her that I did to Nancy, but I knew my mom would be disappointed that I got expelled over that. I was dragged back to that spot where I told Nancy to shut it in the Museum, before I was finally let go. "No time for games, give me the bolt." Mrs. Dodds snarled, and then turned into some weird demon freak that looked like one of those winged, bat thingies we saw in our textbooks for Mr. Brunner's class. What were they called again? Beats me I guess.

"Hot dang, you somehow got even uglier!" I yelled in surprise, and she launched at me, brought her arm up, and swung it down, trying to slash me with her claws. "Not so fast, hideous math teacher thing that is actually a demon." I said, pretty calm for my current demon problem, and grabbed her wrist as she was about to slice me to bits. She stayed in her position in the air though, eyes wide. "Wha-" she began, but didn't have time to finish as I yanked her towards me and kneed her in the stomach, letting go as she was sent flying into the roof.

I laughed at the ridiculous look on her face as she was clearly surprised I could do that. I turned away, and began walking away as she flew at me from behind. I rolled my eyes and sidestepped, my tail end wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes widened as the grip tightened, and she screamed in pain as he wrist was slowly crushed. "Well, you aren't very confident now, are you?" I asked devilishly, with a smirk on my face. My tail lifted her up in the air,and she was a perfect punching bag. The smirk never left my face, and I began punching her in the stomach. She roared in pain and anger, and I completely forget her legs and other hand were completely open. I was slugged across the face, and as I groaned, I used my tail and it snapped in one direction, releasing her as she screamed and smashed into a wall. I rubbed the side of my face that was hit as I turned to her as she rose.

Suddenly, she summoned a ball of power and threw it above the entrance, making the wall crash down over it. I heard yelling from the other side, and I understood. Grover was trying to get to me, but she blocked off the entrance so he couldn't aid me. "Doesn't make a difference, you old hag. I'm gonna beat you to a pulp anyways." I snarled, getting mad. She flew at me, and I put my hand up, and blasted her with an energy blast. She yelled as her shoulder was hit, but not enough to vaporize it. Dang. She hissed in pain, holding her shoulder, but continued on and flew at me again. At the last second, I jumped up, grabbing one of her claws. I did a flip and smashed her into the ground. I snapped her claw off, and as she screamed, I stabbed her in the neck with it, stomping on it, making it go right through her throat. She choked out, and went still, and her body slowly turned into dust.

I fell to the ground, panting. Somehow, her claw was still there, despite her becoming dust. I slowly stood, and blasted her claw, making it vaporize. I slowly limped outside, weak and tired from that. Then, as I neared the exit to go back out to where my class was, I got angry. I was Percy Jackson, and easily weakened from a weakling like her? My fists clenched as my elbows went to my waists, my hands out in a position to charge my energy as I yelled in anger. White energy flew out from me, as the wind and air also was sent flying from me and I returned to normal health, energy surging through me. I walked back outside, and Grover was still sitting there, and Brunner was in the same spot as before. Nancy walked up to me, anger clear in her face.

"I hope Ms. Reapon kicked your butt for slapping my shoulder." She growled at me, and I frowned, confused. Who was Reapon, and when did I slap Nancy's shoulder? Then it clicked. The Mist. I looked around, and then understood. Somebody here knew how to alter the mist. I looked to Grover. It was always strange he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact I had a tail and had powers. Frankly, Mr. Brunner never seemed too bothered by my tail that much either. Reaching the bottom of the steps, I stepped off to the side and closed my eyes. I focused on their energy, and my eyes sprung open, wide. Not only did they both give off weird energy, I used their energy to see the layout of their bodies, and I was shocked. Grover's lower body was like a donkey's, and Mr. Brunner was in a magical chair thing that covered the lower, horse part of him. I was shocked. What the frick?

The rest of the day was pretty worrying for me. I was kind of scared of Grover and Mr. Brunner now because I never really suspected they were anything but normal people. I shivered. This was so wrong. I should've known before that something was completely off, but I didn't have any idea. My senses should be better than this. Why was I thrown off? I looked around my dorm. It was dark. Then it clicked. The Mist. The Mist was powerful, and I knew that if they had a way to alter it, they could've easily fooled me if I didn't know what was up. Here's the thing I didn't understand: Who is Mr. Brunner and Grover, and what do they want with me? Why would they bother wasting their with somebody like me? They know that I'm clearly not normal. Are they here to eliminate me? I never sensed anything evil surrounding Grover. Then again, the Mist had been protecting his identity. Once again though, even now, when he was fast asleep, I sensed nothing evil or harmful off of him.

I sighed. Today, I had gained so much more to worry about than before, it wasn't even funny.

**2019 Words.**

**AN: Well, here starts off the series. Do you like it? Let me know if you want me to continue it. Personally, I'm kind of excited to continue it. Anyways, see you in the next one guys! **


End file.
